User blog:Jaklz/Parasite Guide
The Parasite Arcade map has been in development since 2016 by Smith. It's popularity ranks in the top 9 most played arcade map, fairly often, and there's always a lobby open. Unfortunately there's so much content that it's hard for new players to learn. This wiki page will help the community grow, by explaining the game mechanics in detail. Overview A space station with 12 crew is stranded near an empty moon by a cosmic burst, when one crew member becomes infected by an alien parasite. The remaining 11 humans must find the alien host before it spreads the infection to other crew, station systems, and the moon below. Classes There are 8 professions. Each crew member is assigned one at random, which gives them specific responsibilities aboard the space station. 3 players will start as Security Guards and 3 as Deep Space Miners. All other professions are just one player. Security Guard aka SG SG's will have bonuses to damage, start with stimpaks, and have two responsibilities. They need to quickly respond to alien threats and upgrade the security systems of the station on level 6. Deep Space Miner aka DSM DSM's will take a mining ship from level 1 out into space and mine mineral-rich asteroids. Once alpha mech codes have been researched, they can mine solarite on the moon using SCV's. Mined solarite is loaded onto ships to bring back to level 1 of the station for processing. Both forms of mining increase the income of all crew members. Chief Medical Officer aka Doc 1 player starts as the doc. They have four responsibilities typically in this order: Ensure the zoo on level 3 is cleared by opening the door for sg's to kill the critters. Research the aliens in the pen on level 3. Research Auto-Docs on level 4. Bring the Blood Testing equipment online on level 4. Captain aka Cap Cap will typically stay on level 7 alone to control and pilot the station and coordinate cleansing the alien threat. Cap can pick targets for auto-defense turrets to shoot. Cap can move the station, heal it, and attack anything nearby in space. Cap can activate various station functions depending on firmware level. The firmware 1 unlocks scanning for crew. Firmware 2 allows scanning for aliens. Firmware 3 allows decontaminating the ventilation shafts. Firmware 4 allows activating drop-pods for quick transit to the moon. Firmware 5 allows station self-destruct in coordination with engineer, use with extreme caution. Engineer aka Engi Engi is responsible for upgrading and defending the station's core reactor on level 0. Engi can also help initiate a station self destruct sequence at firmware level 5, although this isn't an exclusive role. Engineer has the lightest responsibilities and will typically place an auto-turret next to the reactor and patrol the rest of the station as needed. Chief Mechanical Officer aka CMech CMech upgrades the mech power armor codes on level 6. The first Alpha Codes activate SCV's which is needed for dsm's to mine solarite. After fully upgrading the mech codes, cmech will typically pilot an Atlas and destroy any powerful aliens with extreme prejudice. Cmech can take an Atlas to the moon via the level 2 warp chamber, although there's a second Atlas on the moon as well. Chief Weapons Officer aka CWO CWO is responsible for upgrading you guessed it weapons. Each weapons upgrade unlocks more purchasable options from weapon racks. The base weapons include the igniter, but the next upgrade unlocks the laser, followed by the mini gun. CWO should also bring the weapon upgrade station online so sg's and others can enhance their gun's damage. Chief Intelligence Officer CIO should be on level 6 watching the security cameras and upgrading firmware and security systems. They will coordinate defensive strategies along with the captain. CIO also has access to many security doors, if an area is locked. History The map name is PARASITE - TEST while it's still in development. See threads 1 through 5: https://us.battle.net/forums/en/sc2/topic/20754907769 Authors Jakl and dedicated fans & players from the community. Category:Blog posts